Closer
by Ryxbantti
Summary: Song lyrics can hold such power with them.  Eric oneshot with an original character of mine. Rated M for strong sexual content. Lemony goodness ;


**I really do hope everyone enjoys it! My inspiration for this came while listening to mentioned song and looking up pictures of Eric Northman… what a wonderful combination.**

**I don't own Closer, Nine Inch Nails does… and I really wish I could own Eric, but I don't sadly. **

* * *

><p>A whole sound system and a large play list of great dance music all to myself while I am home alone? It's wonderful. Ever since Eric kidnapped me and my new life began, I hadn't really had the chance to let go and just goof around, everything with him was very serious. A song I knew well came on when I was in the kitchen, "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails. The deep down beat vibrates through your body no matter how loud it is. Listening to it is like turning your body into a marionette puppet, the song being the puppeteer. I couldn't help but dance to it, I wasn't sure how I looked (probably spastic) but I sure as hell felt seductive. About a minute into the song I was starting to sweat and was out of breath from the non stop full body movement. As I stopped I heard Eric's voice,<p>

"Why did you stop? I was thoroughly enjoying it." He stood against the archway that lead into the kitchen. I felt my face burn with a strong blush.

"I- I was getting tired. . ." I brought my hands up to my face to hide the blush. He stepped closer and took my wrists in his hands and pulled my hands away from my face. When his lips brushed lightly against mine I could tell his fangs were out. My fast beating pulse probably would be corrupted by them in a few moments."Your music choices are wonderful, I would love to _fuck you like an animal." _He way he purred out the last line sent shivers straight down my back and they built up in my center. The world was blurred, now all I could see was Eric and how badly I wanted him."Please." was all I could manage to whisper out.

"Please? What do you want? Tell me specifically.""Please fuck me like an animal," I was now begging."How hard?" He was now teasing.

"Very hard, please!""I don't think I quite understand." He persisted, I wanted him so bad."I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow!" I blurted out. I felt a blush arise even more so on my cheeks. He smiled deviously.

"If that is what you want." He picked me up and set me on the kitchen counter, he pressed his lips roughly into mine.

Eric slipped my shirt off over my head and threw it down onto the kitchen floor. My bra was off in a matter of seconds, it's torn up bits strewn along the floor beneath us. His mouth went to my left breast, pulling a low moan from me. Each and every movement from his mouth caused the sensitive skin of my breast to slip against his sharp fangs, my body shivered with each and every contact. His cold hands trailed up my bare legs to my shorts, gooseflesh raising in their path. He pulled them down from my slim hips and dragged the lacy thong I was wearing down with it. He ran his tongue from my breasts up to the nape of my neck where he paused for a moment, before pulling away and claiming my mouth with his. Meanwhile, his fingers were working my clit, his finger slipped around in quick circles I couldn't help but shake, my bare body was brushing against his bare torso, I could barely think. I was soon shrieking Eric's name as I plummeted back to this earth. My heart was pounding out of my chest almost as heavily as I was breathing. I realized my nails had been digging into Eric's back, I pulled them away to see bloody fingertips.

"It's not a big deal," He paused quickly to kiss me. "That was nothing. Now time for me to really make you scream."

Eric reached down and hastily unbuttoned his jeans. He shoved them down his legs and stepped out of them and kicked them away. He was back in his position between my legs; his prominent arousal against my inner thigh so close to my entrance. He looked me in the eye, an animalistic snarl ripping from his throat before he brusquely gripped my hips and pulled me to him; impaling me with his long cock. He took no pity on my body. He picked up a fast pace that no human man could achieve. I tilted my head back and howled in pure ecstasy, he wreaked havoc inside of me, the feeling driving me insane for release. My whole body shook madly. I could feel my excitement, I was almost there. My muscles clenched around him, and once again I was shrieking his name. Amidst my own cries of pleasure, I heard him call my own name. I felt his cock jolting inside of me with his own release. My climax fizzled out, leaving me exhausted. I collapsed against Eric's chest and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him adjust so that his nose was against my neck, he sniffed a bit and then he began to kiss right against the rapid pulse. I hissed when his fangs sank into the soft skin of my neck. I listened to the sound of him sucking my blood from me, and allowed the pure bliss of a vampire bite to wash over me. When he was done he licked up the rest of the stray blood that had dribbled down my neck, then pricked his own tongue with his fang to quickly heal the bites on my neck.

Eric lifted my tired body off the counter and walked to the entrance of his cubby hole. He punched in a few numbers and walked through the opening doors, his light foot steps lulled me to a sleepy state as he carried me to our bed room. He snuggled me down into the warm blankets with him, they equalized the coldness his body emanated to me.

"Eric… what about the mess we left in the kitchen?"

"Don't worry about it," He kissed my head, "I'll get it later. You get your sleep my love."

Those were the last words I heard before I drifted off into sound sleep in Eric's strong arms.


End file.
